Gesture-based interaction with content on a screen has been utilized by a variety of systems, such as video game consoles, for device control. For example, a user may play a boxing video game and make a gesture such as throwing a punch. The video game console may receive the gesture and cause a predefined animated sequence of the user's character in the video game throwing a punch to be displayed. Thus, a single user may interact with content on a monitor to have a function performed.